1. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to an application titled Amidoamine Co-curatives in Epoxy Thermoset Adhesives by K. B. Sellstrom and T. L. Renken, Ser. No. 157,757 filed on even date.
2. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to oxamidoamines as co-curatives with aliphatic polyetheramines, aliphatic polyamines, aromatic amines or mixtures thereof in epoxy resin thermoset adhesives.